


salt, skin and sun

by plaincrepe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil Fling (Haikyuu!!), M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no feelings just drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaincrepe/pseuds/plaincrepe
Summary: Sometimes Tooru thinks he's finding himself in Brazil, except on the way he finds Hinata Shouyo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	salt, skin and sun

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while since the oihina brazil fling but the horny on main demon seized my brain and wouldn’t let go. no consistency in how shouyou is spelt and no attempts to remedy this.

They’re both drunk.

To anyone, to everyone, to them, it’s a ridiculous idea and yet neither of them are stopping. But it’s too hard to, and there is really no part of his self control that functions when he’s bottomed out, cock between thick, tanned ass cheeks that ride him like this, gaping and red where his fingers are digging into soft flesh.

A detached part of his brain marvels at his own insanity, some dissociative episode where he’s experiencing the past and the future of all his moments, of all of him, where he’s baiting a first year Hinata Shouyou, short and explosive, to the Shouyou in Brazil, who wears all his confidence like his very own crown. His hair is still a brilliant bright orange, but it’s a sense of yearning familiarity, like a blazing trail of addictive nostalgia, a slow curling smoke trail of homesickness, and poisonous comfort that get them into this position in the first place.

Drunk, drunk too drunk, too much of the shots, too much unrestrained physicality with both men and women in unfamiliar beds as Tooru finds himself along the streets of a sun stained city, cobblestones underneath his feet. He remembers walking as unstable as he feels, arms wrapped around a Hinata Shouyou, music blaring in his ears, streets lined with people, the colored lights splashed across the dark walls in a mish mash of patterns.

It’s insane, the way Shouyou acts is maddening - his lithe fingers on his skin burn like the Brazilian sun, scorching while he touches too much, he laughs brightly, and his mouth is soft and pliant under his.  
How did this all happen?

Well, Tooru had offered Shouyo a place in Argentina to stay “for old time’s sake”, under a thin guise of good hospitality, and there’s no one to point out that they’ve never even gotten along, and certainly never stayed at each other’s places. Whatever they’re doing has very little to do with the general pretense they’re keeping up. This is just for fun, the searing heat of Shouyo’s tongue in his mouth, Shouyo’s teeth nipping at the side of his neck, an indulgent pleasure of finishing all over the reddened globes of his ass every night.

The pulsating bass rattles the window frame, the clothes are on the floor and Shouyo’s got his ass on Tooru’s face. He’s got his sweet little mouth wrapped around Tooru’s cock as Tooru works on loosening him up, tongue slipping into the gaping hole, waiting to be filled. Tooru notes the faint imprint of hickeys on Shouyo’s ass with smug possessiveness as he smoothes the lube over the crack of his ass, pushing a finger in and pressing down before he relishes in the keening sounds that he’s pulling out of Shouyo. He loves the sight, the redhead dripping all over Tooru, swollen and hard, dragging his cock against Tooru’s stomach as his hips push against Tooru’s finger, his ass greedily clamping down for more.

Who would have thought, Hinata Shouyo, would be such a slut, so eager to please. And Shouyou, he takes cock like a fucking champion, if his blowjobs are anything to go by. Hollowed out cheeks, tongue running around the slit, nosing the pubes, glistening eyes as he takes dick down his warm throat. He likes cumming on his face, because Shouyo looks nice like that too, nicer than he looked as a brat on a volleyball court, his swollen lips parted, pink tongue striped with glossy white, eyes glazed over. Between being painted with his cum in a bedroom, or sweat dripping down on a volleyball court, he looked best with his face wet.

Tooru momentarily pauses to wonder how he wants to paint Shoyo tonight, but his attention is pulled back when Shoyo keens as he runs his fingers just right. He whines, and Tooru bites down on his lip, trying to distract himself from cumming to the mental images of Shoyo absolutely drenched.

“Fuck,” Shoyo stutters out, his tanned hips jerking as Tooru continues to pushes his fingers in and out of his ass, watching appreciatively as the rosebud pink hole fluttered around his fingers, while languidly running his tongue up and down on Shoyo’s cock. He pulls his fingers out, and Shoyo whines at the loss, his asshole slippery with clear slick, and Tooru can’t resist. He presses his tongue, licking around the edge of his flushed hole, dragging his mouth over Shoyo’s balls, up his taint, and back into his ass alongside a crooked finger. He draws sounds out of Shoyo like a conductor, high and sharp, rough and low, as he pulls and presses. In the dim flicker of neon and yellow lights, he can see the glinting string of spit between Shoyo’s ass and his mouth, and Shoyo himself naked, shaking, trying desperately to shove his own fingers back into the gaping emptiness that Tooru has left, his mouth sloppy as he practically gargles Tooru’s dick.

“Please, oh my God, fuck me” Shoyo chokes out, and Tooru, well. He’s always been a kind and generous senpai.

Despite having opened him up, Shoyo’s always been tight, too hot, and Tooru grabs his ass to steady his writhing hips, and he slicks more lube inside, pressing as deep as his knuckles allowed. His other hand fumbled for condoms that he had left somewhere in arm’s reach, his eyes unable to tear away from the glistening slick-covered skin that illuminated by the multicolored lights streaming through the window.

But Shoyo’s whining, shivering, his gasping, airy sighs filling the room, and its the whining, trembling mass that was Shoyo that hastens his search.  
Tooru fumbles with the little foil packet between slicked fingers.

  
“Condom?” Tooru manages to bite out past clenching teeth. His dick is so hard it fucking hurts. He’s not sure how much longer he can hold back, but the pitiful sobbing sounds are too much, paired with the way Shouyo has his palm pressed against his cock, cheeks all flushed and pink, precum and spit all shiny over his mouth and cheeks.

Shouyo shakes his head shyly, his eyes all shiny and pleading and coy, as if the kid has ever been anything less than overambitious and overconfident at every turn, and he spreads his legs wide.

“I want you to cum inside.”

  
Tooru can’t take his eyes off him, charmed, fixated on Shoyo’s thighs, all browned and toned in the dim light. His own mental state is like coasting on a high, letting the waves of the alcohol numb all sensible thought in his brain. He can’t ignore the way his cock is demanding his attention, while his own head is a blissed out mixture of stimulants, and stimulation.

He tosses the foil packet to the side, and Shouyo crawls towards Tooru, pushes him down and grabs a hold of Tooru’s cock as he rubs it over his hole, while he bites his lips, fingers trailing down Tooru’s chest. He’s straddling him, his lovely tanned legs on either side of Tooru, and he lowers himself on Tooru’s dick, as it sinks in slowly. It’s not long before Shouyo is rolling his hips and grinding down on Tooru’s cock.

The heat, the wetness and the grip on his dick as Shoyo finally lowers himself is sinful. Tooru can’t take his eyes off the redhead, who pinches his own nipples with slick covered hands. The vision before him is too much, watching his own cock, bareback, pumping out of Shoyo’s messy, wet hole, a burning heat clamping down on his dick. Shouyo’s own cock drools, bobbing against his stomach, leaving streaks of precum between each press of their skin against each other. The overstimulated drag of his dick inside the heat of Shoyo’s hole drives him manic, and his hips snap up to meet Shoyo’s. Their pants fill the room, and Shoyo looks flushed as he bounces up and down Tooru’s cock, chasing his own pleasure, his eyes closed and pretty mouth slack. It feels like hours, the drag of skin against skin, like all of his nerves are alight, but he notices Shouyou’s hips stammer, as he wraps his arms around Tooru’s neck and nuzzles his head into the crook of his shoulder, sitting back on his lap.

“I want you inside me like this,” he slurs weakly against Tooru’s neck, before grabbing Tooru’s hand in his and pressing it against his stomach.

“You’re fill me up so nice.”

Fuck.

Tooru pulls Shouyou off his cock, and Shouyo shoves his own head into the pillow, propping his little tan ass up, and Tooru takes hold of his own cock. He guides it right up against the rim, and pushes it deep into the tightness of Shoyo’s soft ass, feeling the slow drag of the lube as he presses past the ring of muscle, easing himself in as Shouyou clenches down on him, gasping, whining, swearing into the sheets.

“So f-full,” Shouyou whines, but Tooru can’t really concentrate on his voice when all he can feel is slick is running down Shoyo’s thighs, and he watches his own dick pushing into the fucking sinful tightness, and the sounds of slick skin slapping, and Shoyo’s breathy moans as he pistons his hips right into Shoyo’s hole, ramming straight into his prostate. The sound he pulls from Shoyo is sinful, a choked off cry as he shakes, and he adds to that, reaching a hand down, pumps his hand messily up and down, while he chases the absolute blinding heat of everything, off too much, not enough, something, as he feels the fucking fiction dragging against his dick as he fucks Shoyo into the bed.

Shoyo whimpers, his moans breaking, strained, and - “m ‘gonna cum.”

Tooru watches, fixated fascination as Shoyo’s straining cock jerks, his cum dribbling down his own shaft, past his balls, to mix with slick and lube in his ass, and Tooru lets himself go, a few short pumps and he fills Shouyo up, deliciously and addictively warm inside him.

He pulls out, and Shouyou turns his head to giggle at him, flopping on his back and opening his legs, sloppy wet hole spread wide as he fingers himself in front of Tooru’s wide eyes, licking the lube, the translucent cum off his fingers, and then he bites his lips as reaches down between Tooru’s legs and presses in.

“Open up.”

\-------

Both sated and satisfied, Shouyou's propped up on the pillows as he looks out the window, down at the packed streets as the music continues on, sex hair sticking out at all angles. Tooru looks at the clothes on the floor, and flicks his eyes up to meet Shouyo's gaze.

“This doesn’t mean anything right?”

Shouyou just smiles wide, unaffected and amused.

"Of course. It’s just sex, Tooru,” he says brightly, stretching out on the bed, and Tooru smiles in return, picking up the neglected phone off the stand and spotting a new text, smile growing fonder as he spots the sender’s name.

“Yeah. You’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> i ship one flavor of oihina and that it's a no feelings, gap year fwb fuck, and they never talk about it again. they're flip fucking also but i like sexy bottom hinata. 
> 
> the idea of the brazil fling is so unbearably interesting to me because hinata is just naturally magnetic, but oikawa also has this charm to him, and i think they really gravitated towards each other during this time because of homesickness, because of the horny, and they probably click because of intensity, but also because they can trust each other in a place where they're trying to find themselves - which involves having drunken sex every night. not sure if i got the right balance of like, cock hungry but charmingly cheeky hinata but i sure tried. oikawa here is just really horny on main and is a slave to his lower brain. 
> 
> this is a lot of thoughts for something that's just them boning but yeah.
> 
> my other friend decided to liberally sprinkle in some more kink for me and my beta read this and looked embarrassed on my behalf.


End file.
